Spirited Away
by psykomaker.exe
Summary: In which, since she was unwanted, she let herself whisked away from them all. Although being whisked away to a world where humans don't exist was certainly not in her mind. Semi AU. Pairings still undecided, if any.
1. prologue: away from there

Prologue: Away from Here

Hi guys. After a long absence, I'll admit my English has gotten way too rusty, so I'd appreciate it if you point out the errors I've missed. Thanks :)

Disclaimer: No, I don't own KHR.

* * *

"… She's here."

"Quick, the bucket!"

"One… Two… Go!"

SPLASH!

"…" the unfortunate girl merely stared at her drenched skirt as she heard snickers and giggles above her, and then footsteps walking away.

"… Weirdo. Serves her right." More voices followed after that sentence – she recognised one of them as the gang leader – but they died away.

Shaking her head like some dog, she made her way to the school sanatorium. The nurse was rarely there – and she can get dry towels there. Like usual. She met no one on her way there – which she counts as a blessing. She entered the infirmary and locked the door. And set to dry herself.

Wearing the spare uniform she hid in the closet, she dried the last of the wetness in her hair before proceeding to brush them. All in dead silence – she was not someone who'd hum while doing something. Or the type to speak at all.

She stared into the mirror, into those deep amethyst eyes. Not a trace of expression can be seen.

Nagi set down the brush onto the sink before she went back to her class.

* * *

The bell rang, and she packed her bag, ignoring the stares and glares around.

It has been like that since kindergarten, and she just stopped thinking why, or to even care about them anymore. Isolation is part of her life. Although it'd be nice if the bullying can stop.

Or if they talked to her.

Or if they smiled at her.

Or if they even acknowledged her.

Nagi mentally shook her head as she headed out of the school gate. Even when walking through the evening crowd, they sort of shied away from her – as if she was a plague to be avoided.

She walked on to the last crossroad of her path home, and waited for the light to turn green. It was during that time she noticed an anomaly.

A black cat sauntering as he pleased across the road, without a care in the world. Certainly without care of one oncoming, speeding car straight at it.

Someone – somebody else – noticed the cat too, and the oncoming car.

"Oh dear. Poor cat, he will not survive that car, isn't he ?" Even as Nagi heard it, the cat has noticed the car, and seemed to freeze at his spot.

Nagi found herself running forward and scooped the cat up, safely cradling him in her arms. Even though her brain screamed for her to get out of the way, her legs seem to have expanded their energy in just jumping _into_ the situation, not out.

There was a sickening sound of breaking bones – of which the pains she noticed a few seconds later after the impact. And it hurt so much, she wondered why she still haven't screamed as she lay on the ground, staring at the sky.

Then people swarmed all around her, observing. Only the driver and a few of the by-walking pedestrians had been helpful enough, calling ambulance and all. One had even attempted to stop the blood flowing from all over her body.

"It's… useless… Isn't it?"

"Dude, that girl just _flew_ when the car hit her. She'll just die."

"She's an idiot anyway. Who goes out of their way to save a stray cat?" Even though she's losing her consciousness, those words rang clear in her mind. But she's powerless to even open her mouth, much less talk back to them.

As blackness started to invade her sight, she saw the cat she saved among the observers' legs before she lost to the darkness and the pain.

* * *

"… This is your fault!"

"Oh yeah? Who is gallivanting around throwing parties when she should be at home?"

"That can't be helped! I am helping you with your connections!"

"You should've paid your attention to her!"

"She's weird! How on Earth I can change her even if I _do_ pay attention?"

Nagi just blinked as she stared yet again, this time at the ceiling. Her body felt numb, probably due to the morphine, and yet she's having difficulty breathing.

"So you're saying I should donate part of my heart to her?"

"It's your responsibility -"

"Ha! Why should I? She's the one at fault, running to the road by herself!"

A ringing sound, followed by a click. Then an impatient sigh can be heard.

"Tch. The meeting is about to start soon." A feminine laugh – a condescending one – rang about the hospital corridor.

"Talk about responsibility. So you're going to shove this girl off to me?"

Nagi tuned out the rest of the conversation. She knew that her parents – if they can be called that – will do nothing about her anyway.

'… _I'll die, am I?'_

She closed her eye, letting a single tear fall.

* * *

She remained like that for a long time, gasping for breath, when she felt some sort of weight on her stomach. She opened her eye again.

The black cat – the same one she had rescued – sat there, amber eyes staring at her intently.

'… _Do you want to go away from here?'_

'… _Huh?'_ Even in her last moment, Nagi was still dumbfounded. First, this animal had just talked in her brain, and second, it asked that kind of question…

'_You are giving up on this world, aren't you?'_

'…'

'_Do you want to go away from here?'_ The same question was repeated patiently.

Purple met amber, and Nagi found herself nodding.

'_So shall your wish, let it be granted.'_

She felt herself floating, among all the impossible things that could happen to her.

'_This… is as my way of saying thanks to you.'_

The hospital sort of dimmed away into nothingness.

'_Although… I can't help you with anything else. Sorry.'_

Swirls and colours and weird shapes formed themselves around the cat and her.

'… _Live on. Live on_ _with your strength. Live on with all you got.'_

Those sincere words of encouragement – the first one ever for her – made her blush, made her felt embarrassed. And touched her.

Nagi smiled. There were many questions in her head about this… cat, but she merely said,

'_Thank you.'_

* * *

"… Oya oya, what do we have here?"

"A human? … Kufufufu… This is interesting indeed."


	2. one: and to here

And the second one is out! Be warned, I'm trying to get back to my old shape; so if you guys spot any mistakes please tell me!

And yes, this story will probably have an irregular update from now on. So far I only have a rough plot in my head, and the interaction between the characters are not really well thought out, I think.

Anyways, read and review :)

* * *

Chapter One: and to Nowhere

* * *

It was dark.

Nagi could only wonder where she is as she floated around. And it seems that she is wearing a white dress – definitely not the patient's robe as she last remembered, although the bed, oddly, is still there beside here. She tilted her head in confusion.

"Oya oya… Are you awake now?" She turned towards the direction of the voice, and at the same time she realized that surroundings begin to form themselves. The sky, the grass, the lake… And a guy stood behind her.

Realizing that he had asked a question, she nodded. The guy – she noticed now that he had differently-coloured eyes – merely chuckled. She could only stare at this man.

* * *

The truth is, Mukuro was surprised. When he first created the realm to meet the girl, instead of following his dictation, it formed themselves according to the girl's unconscious. And she was unfazed by the sudden formation, which is another bonus.

"Um… Who are you?" The girl was standing behind the bed, obviously using it as some sort of shield. She was somewhat hesitant as she asked.

"Before you ask me that, don't you want to know where we are?" She stared at him in confusion, as if he's the one in the dark here. He smirked.

"By the way, I'm Mukuro Rokudo." He stretched out a hand towards her.

"What's your name?"

* * *

Nagi stared yet again, this time at the outstretched hand.

"… Nagi." She didn't make any attempt to take the outstretched hand, standing guard behind the bed. Then Mukuro's initial question stroked through.

"You mean this is not my second chance?" The guy – she was not sure how old is this Mukuro, but he's certainly older than her – was confused by her question. She hurried on.

"Um… I met a cat, and it said it'll grant me my wish… To go somewhere else?"

Mukuro's smirk became wider.

"Well, your wish is certainly granted, but this here is merely your subconscious. I merely stumbled upon this here while… taking a stroll, so to say," he finished.

"… Is this a dream?"

"Kufufufu… You can think it that way if you want to." He leaned against a tree, his outstretched hand fell to his side now.

"So tell me, what is a human like you doing here in this world? Is it because of your wish?"

Nagi tilted her head.

"… What do you mean?" Mukuro's eyes widened a little before he chuckled.

"Nagi, isn't it?..." she nodded in confirmation. "… Well, in this world, in this universe, humans don't exist."

She could only stare.

* * *

"… So you're saying that as you were dying, that cat granted your wish…"

The two were now sitting together, facing the solitary lake that is in their linked subconscious. Nagi was hugging her knees, apparently processing what new information she had heard in hours (minutes? Nagi simply didn't have a clue about time) before.

First, apparently this is merely a dream.

Second, she is actually in another world, as confirmed by Mukuro.

Third, it seems that human don't exist here. Instead, they have youkais and supernatural beings.

Truthfully, she had a bit of a problem processing all that, until a question swept them away.

"Wait, if you said that humans don't exist in this world… How do you know I'm one?"

She shyly glanced at him – she was still used to another human (Youkai? Monster?) after all – before another question popped up.

"What are you anyway…?" He still had that smirk on his face as he raised his right hand towards his right eye.

"Well… See this eye? There are six different memories carved in this… And thus, in me." His face changed as he continued. "And among those six past lives… I've once lived as a human."

"… It certainly wasn't pretty." Nagi stared to her knees, not daring to look up. He sounded scary… and pained. But then his voice took a lighter tone.

"As to what I'm now, I'm a vampire." Those words made her face him in surprise as he revealed two fangs, smirking.

"… Eh? A vampire? But…" she blushed. He merely raised an eyebrow, prompting. "… But shouldn't vampires be scarier, and with wings?"

Mukuro Rokudo actually _laughed_. He was kind of glad that this is merely a dream world – he certainly would never laugh in front of others.

"Now, now, Nagi-chan… When you wake up later, you'll probably be more surprised. Kufufufu…" But even as he said those words, he expression turned serious, thoughtful. She didn't dare to interrupt him to ask what he actually meant.

And being called 'Nagi-chan' pained her somewhat, since no one had ever called her that in earnest. She clutched her chest, staring at her lap. Mukuro noticed her change of expressions.

"You do realize that your body is practically lacking most of your organs, right?" She looked upward towards him, realization dawning on her face. And awkwardly panick – that is, she fluttered her arms around trying to wake herself up before she die. He smirked.

"Don't worry; it seems that your body has adapted to my illusion organs quite well. This is certainly a surprise though…" He turned to the little girl beside him. Her eye glittered in gratitude as she stood and bowed.

"Th- thank you, Mu- Mukuro-sama! I- I will do anything to repay you!" Still bowing, she did not notice that the scheming expression on his face as he also stood and patted her head.

"Kufufu… You're welcome… And there is something you can help me with…"

* * *

She woke up to the sounds of bird chirping and sunlight streaming into her left eye. The first thing she noticed were the bandages covering her right eye and various parts of her body, and how she is dressed in a simple yukata. Then she turned to observe the alien surroundings.

A small wooden room, consisting of basic furniture – even her bed is only a mattress on floor, although comfy enough – quite spartan at the first glance, but with a warmth feeling to them.

"Ah… You're awake!" She stared to the person at the door, carrying a basin of water and cloth. She calmly walked towards her and set down the basin on a low table beside them, before proceeding to examine her. A few minutes after that, she suddenly blushed as she backed away from her, hands raised.

"I- I'm sorry for doing that! It's just that I found you lying unconscious when I was searching for herbs, and I was worried that you might not wake up since it's been two days already and you look so pale and thin and –" she stopped, out of breath from talking too much and too fast.

After a few seconds of silence, she calmed down and smiled a little shyly, scratching her cheek. Encouraged by the returning smile, she held out her hand.

"A- anyway… I'm Hotaru, what's your name?"

"… I'm Kuromu Dokuro."

.

* * *

Short, I know, but I'm writing this right before my final exam :D

Hope you guys enjoyed it :)


	3. two: adapting, training

Hello all. I told you people that the updates will most likely be irregular. Gomen.

Currently looking for beta reader to proofread this story, since I think I still need to improve. Vastly.

This story is slow, isn't it?

Disclaimer: No, Akira Amano's the owner. Sadly. /shot

* * *

"So… other than your name, you don't remember anything else?" Nagi – Chrome, as Hotaru had mistakenly pronounced (and stuck to it)– nodded in answer, causing Hotaru to sweatdrop as she tried to think of anything else to say.

She had woken up for only half an hour, yet they had already ran out of questions to ask – Chrome because she wasn't sure of what to ask, and Hotaru because she didn't know what to ask to an amnesiac girl. She sighed. Another awkward silence, and then…

Hotaru clapped her hand, smiling. "Right, I forgot! Perhaps that can jog your memory…" Without another word, she stood up and ran out, basin and all, leaving the other girl dumbfounded for a second, literally, as she ran into the room again with a… spearhead-thingy?

"I found you clutching this before. It should be something important to you right? I had a hard time prying this off your hands when you were sleeping…" Hotaru handed the spearhead at Chrome, who took it silently and with confusion written all over her face. Hotaru's face fell.

"… So you still don't remember anything…" Silence, yet again. Before Hotaru suddenly slapped her cheeks. "What I'm thinking! Of course you wouldn't be able to remember after such a short time, and you've just awoken too, and in fact I should just keep my mouth shut –" she stopped during her rant, standing in a completely random pose. "- I did it again, did I?" Her ears turned red, embarrassed at her random outburst.

Chrome giggled. She usually found it hard to even sincerely smile, yet Hotaru's action were fun to watch. She initially thought that both of them were the same – the shy type, since there weren't much conversation between them – that is, until she suddenly was sidetracked by what seemed to be her own train of thought and began spouting out things.

It was her first meeting with such a… person.

Not that she ever paid any real attention to anyone anyway. Excepting Mukuro-sama. Which may, or may not exist. But he did supplied her with illusionary organs, so he _should_ exist.

"… Chrome-san? Are you still with me?" Said person turned at Hotaru's inquiry, her _own_ thought interrupted. She blushed before nodding in confirmation.

"So… Is that okay with you?" Seeing Chrome staring at her, she turned red again. "I mean, it's not much, but I live alone, so it should be alright…" she trailed off, now muttering to herself. "… or not? This place is not exactly a mansion, she'll have a hard time to heal…" and the rest was reduced to mumblings. Somehow, Hotaru had forgotten about Chrome in her monologue.

'_Oh. I think I get the question…_' Comprehension finally dawned; she was surprised that Hotaru had offered her to stay. And happy.

She nodded.

Hotaru's face lighted up.

So that was how two socially awkward girls started to live under one roof.

* * *

"You have a bit of my power within you right now."

"Mu-Mukuro-sama? … You really don't have to…" Chrome stuttered shyly. But contrary to the usual expression – usually he will smirk – his serious face didn't change. A trident appeared in his hand. Chrome recognised the head-piece, and inquired about it.

"Ah, I forgot to mention this to you hmm…? Well, simply speaking, this in real world will be your link to me." A twirl of the trident. "… Should this break, the link will be broken…" Another twirl, this time causing lotus blooming out of nowhere…

"… And if the link is broken, you'll die."

Chrome paled. Mukuro noticed this and patted her head, finally smirking.

"Kufufu… Don't worry my little Chrome… That's why I'm going to train you how to fight." Chrome nodded, this time her face determined. She will _not _let her savior down.

"… You have to know how to fight back…" With his instructions, a similar trident materialized in her hand as she got into fighting position.

"After all, this is the _Mafia_."

* * *

"… EH? But why ?" Hotaru dropped the broomstick she was using.

It was already a week since she had stayed with her, and had already made a full recovery. Not that stopped the white-haired girl from trying to stuff her with more food than she could eat – she nearly vomited on one occasion that Hotaru succeeded – and tried to stop her from helping with the house chores. Chrome managed to persuade the said girl with the help of her big shiny teary eye pleading (she found out later that cuteness is Hotaru's weakness, something she noted) while the luminescent blush is on her cheeks.

"… Um… A new start?" When she said that, Hotaru dramatically withered, and crawled to Chrome with tears in her eyes.

"Bu- but… It's a waste!" Her hands combed Chrome's navy hair. "So soft… and fluffy… Why do you want to cut them…"

It took a good part of the day to convince Hotaru to cut her hair (the eye-pleading technique helped) at which the said girl cut – and styled – the hair away reluctantly. When they were done, Chrome went to wash her hair while Hotaru sadly swept away the hair on the ground to be burnt. That done, she stared into the burning fire for a while when she heard the footsteps behind, and turned.

"… I'm done." Staring at Chrome's hair, she couldn't help but stifle a giggle. That hairstyle – now she had a good front look – reminds her of… _pineapple_.

Chrome couldn't help but notice the peculiar smile plastered on Hotaru's face, of which she had no clue on why. She knew that the latter was trying not to laugh…

'_Freak.'_

' _Weird girl.'_

'_Go and lock yourself in your room.'_

' _Why are you showing up here?'_

_'You're not needed.'_

Chrome clenched her fists at the sudden unwanted memory, her right hand unconsciously hiding her blinded eye. A natural reaction when_ they_ used to jeer at her, bullying her. She wanted them to stop, but they were relentless… so she simply shut down her feelings.

"-an? Chrome-san? Are you alright?" Chrome was startled when Hotaru was in front of her so suddenly (or not, she was too deep in her memories). She managed to force a weak smile and nodded.

Obviously the other party was not convinced as she continued to check upon Chrome, asking about the amnesia and so on…

… When she suddenly clapped her hand again.

"Ah. I forgot about that!" And sped off into the house, leaving Chrome pretty much clueless. It was only for a short while though as she went out again, clutching something in her left hand.

"Close your eyes, Chrome-san." She obliged, and felt something winding on her head, and tightening. "Aaannnndddd… done! Wait, I'm going to hold this mirror up first… right. You can open them now."

She opened her eye and stared into her reflection in the mirror. A black eyepatch now covers her right eye, with a… skull?

"Your name is Dokuro, right?" She smiled a little shyly as Chrome nodded. "Well… you seem to be uncomfortable with that eye injury, so I thought I'd make an eyepatch for you… and then it seems too plain for me, so I had sewed on a heart at first, but then I'm not sure if you'd like it, so then-" Hotaru stopped in the midsentence, sighing. Chrome by now was used to this, and merely smiled – Hotaru sighed yet again.

"… I'm sorry for ranting _again_." She scratched her forehead, smiling a little sadly. "It's just that… It's been a long time since I lived alone – not that I was this talkative! – that all those silence… affects me?"

Chrome continued smiling.

"… Thank you, Hotaru-san."

* * *

"Kufufu… Let's take a break, shall we?" When Mukuro Rokudo said that, Chrome promptly fell onto her knees, panting. The illusion training was grueling, to say at least. Even when technically she was dreaming, she found herself exhausted after every session. Thankfully they only trained once every four days, due to Mukuro's limitations.

"How… was my illusion, Mukuro-sama?" Chrome spoke, still a bit breathless.

"Your illusion needs more work." Chrome's face saddened when she heard that coming from Mukuro's mouth. "But it improved a great deal compared to the last session."

"The problem now would be your physical fighting skill."

"Eh?" Chrome was clearly confused. So far, she had only received illusion training from Mukuro, and he never mentioned about _actually _fighting with your enemy. Aren't illusions good enough to stop them?

"Even the most skillful illusionist needs some degree of fighting skills, least he got caught in a less than desirable position. In the worst case scenario, that would mean you couldn't use the illusions to defeat them."

Chrome shivered. She wondered if she could even fight with her current condition. Her thought was echoed later by Mukuro himself.

"I doubt that you can fight efficiently, with your current body… But we must do what we can." He smirked. "Kufufufu… Who knows, it might even serve as an advantage for you, since the enemy will certainly expect you to be purely relying on the illusions to settle things out."

Chrome nodded silently, seeing his reasoning was sound.

"The problem is how I'm going to teach you… My energy is expended enough as it is teaching you how to create illusion. I can't shorten that either, since you'll have to know as much as you can before they start coming…" At this point, he suddenly clapped his hands. "…That's it."

Mukuro smirked again.

* * *

Annndddd that's that.

Review please :) They're very much appreciated.


End file.
